


Wonder if I gave an Oreo to the Big Bad Wolf

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Derek, Fluff, M/M, Owl City song, Pure fluff I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hears Owl City's Wonderfilled OREO advertisement song, changes the lyrics and gets it stuck in the pack's heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder if I gave an Oreo to the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this story is by Owl City for OREO's advertisement campaign. If you haven't heard it, go [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOpDGOLzXUM/) and listen to it before you read.  
> Or after. Whatever works.

Derek was not used to humming around the house any more. His mother used to hum songs while she cooked and his dad would sing along whenever he swept through the kitchen on his way in or out. So having to sit and try to focus on the map Allison was showing him while Stiles hummed away in his kitchen was horribly distracting.

“Derek?” Allison asked with a small sigh.

He held up a quick finger and slipped into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe that led into the Stilinski kitchen, immediately garnering Stiles’ attention.

“Can I help you, Derek?” Stiles broke off his humming, though he kept bouncing to an unheard beat.

“Stop humming.” A raised eyebrow challenged Derek’s demand, and Stiles just started humming louder.

The alpha huffed and stalked back to the living room where Allison was trying to smother her smirk in Scott’s shoulder.

 

 

“What the hell is that song Stiles keeps humming?” Isaac asked as he flopped out on the couch in Derek’s apartment.

“He heard some Oreo ad online and has declared it his favorite song.” Scott dropped down on the couch next to Isaac and turned on the Xbox.

“What?” Derek asked with a wrinkle in his brow.

“Oreos are these magical cookies that you have to eat with milk—“ Derek’s growl cut off Scott’s patronizing tone, leaving the two betas staring up at him expectantly.

“I know what an Oreo is, Scott.” He seemed to be pushing the words through his gritted teeth.

Scott threw him a confused look from where he was fighting over the light-up controller with Isaac, “Then why did you ask?”

Derek rolled his eyes and stalked outside to sweat away his problems.

 

 

And then Scott began humming it.

Derek had dragged the rest of the werewolves on a run through the preserve as a means of “bonding” which had left the humans enjoying the air conditioning at Stiles’ house, laughing at their wolfy friends.

Around 2 miles into the run, Scott started humming (or the closest equivalent when you’re sweaty and panting) a vaguely familiar song. Just as he was about to mention something to the younger boy, Isaac jumped in,

“Would he not act so pedo, would he cook for us instead?” Isaac sang faintly as they rounded a tree.

“OK, what the hell?” Derek stopped, much to the joy of the panting teens.

The all looked curiously at Derek, Erica enjoying her alpha’s frustration more than she strictly should. They mumbled something about Stiles and Derek’s face slid into a deadpan.

“This had better not be about that damn Oreo song again.” Derek very nearly growled at the betas.

“To be fair, it’s not the original version Stiles heard!” Erica piped up, always one to guard Stiles out of habit.

“It’s not the _original_ version?” With every word he had to pull from the teens’ mouths he regretted ever choosing teens over solitude.

“He made his own version.” Boyd said with a small eye-roll, probably having similar regrets.

He sighed heavily, “Do I want to know?”

All four betas shook their heads.

“All right, back to running.” Derek took off, hoping if he ran the teens hard enough they wouldn’t have time to get an unknown song stuck in his head.

It didn’t work.

 

 

The entire pack knew the song. They hummed it constantly, though some shot Stiles glares whenever the song got stuck in their heads. It had taken all of a week for all members of the pack to pick it up, though Boyd would constantly deny he ever hummed it (He did. Stiles recorded it).

Derek knew the tune but not Stiles’ lyrics. It wasn’t hard to learn the tune with someone humming it every hour or so. It was a weird epidemic and Derek was reminded of when his little sister Cora brought home an art project from kindergarten and it was literally caked in glitter, causing what Laura had deemed the “Glitter Sickness.” Everyone found sparkles on their person at least once daily and no one could escape it. They were finding glitter on themselves for weeks afterwards.

Derek’s quest to discover these mysterious lyrics was a major point of conflict within the pack. Stiles was intensely amused by the whole situation and kept up the mystery just to see how desperate Derek could get. The rest of the pack just went with it because Derek’s emotional range could be quite amusing when applied to Stiles, and they refused to anger Stiles after he figured out how to slip just enough wolfsbane into their drinks to give them cramps or headaches, but not harm them permanently.

Two weeks passed and Derek finally resolved he was going to kill Stiles. Just as soon as he got his hands on the lyrics.

 

 

Derek crept up the stairs of Stiles’ house and made as little noise as possible. The alpha could hear Stiles shifting around in his bedroom, and humming that wretched tune.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Derek carefully leaned against the wall outside the room. Stiles continued whirling around the room, moving things and organizing books and handwritten journals that Derek recognized as Stiles’ personal form of the Bestiary.

Then Stiles started singing the song. With words. Derek sat up straight and pricked his ears towards the room.

 

“Wonder if I gave an Oreo to the Big Bad Wolf,

How would the story go?

Would he still go lurk and creep

Or would he connect internet

In his apartment, which really sucks,

Would he like me too?

 

Wonder if I gave an Oreo to Peter Hale,

Who’s a creepy guy.

Would he not act so pedo

Would he cook for us instead

 

I’ve just got this feeling that this might be a pack now

Cause food and TV makes a happy pack or family

 

If I gave em to Erica, would she not kill Allison

Would they have a slumber party with Lydia?

 

Wonder if I gave an Oreo

Wonder if I gave and Oreo

What if I gave an Oreo to you?”

 

Stiles spun around as he sang the last line to find Derek standing in the doorway, a triumphant look on his face.

“Damn. Guess you heard the words finally?” Stiles sighed, and started moving stuff around on his desk, making work for himself.

“Big Bad Wolf? Really, Stiles?” Derek asked quietly.

A sharp laugh, “Screw you, you started the Red Riding Hood jokes.”

The fond smile slipped slowly off of Stiles’ face and Derek hastened to bring it back.

“I’m not particularly fond of Oreos, but I could probably be persuaded to install internet at the apartment in exchange for a Klondike bar.”

There was a moment of confusion on Stiles’ face before he chuckled a bit, easing the tension.

“Derek Hale, you did not just reference the Klondike bar commercials.”

The older man shrugged, “I don’t know…what would you do for a Klondike bar?”

A blush grew on Stiles’ face, making Derek groan a bit. “Not what that’s supposed to mean, Stiles.”

“I know!” Stiles muttered.

And the awkward silence had worked its way back into the room. Finally Derek jumped into the deep end.

“He would like you too.” He sang in the tone of the song, immediately embarrassed by the pure corniness of his response.

A bright, bubbling laughter erupted from the skinny boy. He swung around from his fiddling on the desk and beamed at Derek. The older man rolled his eyes fondly and opened his arms, which Stiles immediately filled with an absurdly tight hug.

“I love Oreos so very much.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s jacket with a disbelieving laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short little fluffy piece. This is what happens when you hear the ad on Spotify and then you get addicted. Oops. 
> 
> **Apologies for the un-edited version of this story, I will go over it again in a few days once things have settled down a bit.


End file.
